This invention relates to materials for the manufacture of electrical machines and more particularly to transposed bars consisting of mutually insulated conductor elements which are arranged in adjoining stacks passing through all levels and are ultimately transposed in an alternating fashion along the narrow-bar sides by offsets passing from one conductor element side to the other.
In a known design, one strip of insulating material designated as the strut is mounted between the conductor element stacks expanding vertically throughout their height and length, while in addition further insulating strips are positioned horizontally beneath the offset points of the conductor elements. This transposed bar is known from the book, "Herstellung der Wicklungen elektrischer Maschinen", published by H. Sequenz, Springer Publishing House, 1973, with the transposed bar consisting of two conductor element stacks. When mating the two conductor element stacks, a strut is inserted between them, serving for additional insulation for the conductor elements which pass through the various levels and thus often intersect. Subsequently, at the offset points square or diamond-shaped insulating strips are manually inserted for additional insulation. Manual insertion of the insulating strips requires additional work which can hardly be handled by automated manufacturing. It is desirable to simplify the manufacturing of a transposed bar of this general type.
It is the object of this invention to simplify the manufacture of a transposed bar made up of conductor element stacks separated by insulating struts.